


Slow and Steady

by Larvesta



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 3 years later, Aged Up, Birthdays, Casual drinking, Friends to Lovers, Multi, Ninette Week, Slow Burn, alyadrien but i won't tag it until they have enough content, basically everyone has a crush on marinette, friends who spoil you, loving and supportive friendship, more tags to come, they're in their last year of lycée
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 19:26:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10928448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larvesta/pseuds/Larvesta
Summary: Nino had always been a wonderful friend to Marinette, but it isn't until her eighteenth birthday that she realises how special to her he really is.





	Slow and Steady

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a year since I wrote any fic @_@ sorry guys
> 
> If you know me, you'd know I've been busy. I kind of stopped writing since it's way more of a challenge for me than drawing is, but it's Ninette week and this fic has been stewing in my mind for a while now. 
> 
> Thank you Margot for cheering me on, and thank you Meg for being a great beta, and making this story better than it would've been with my shocking grammar :) <3

Nino walked into the empty Dupain-Cheng bakery, the bell chiming as the door closed behind him. As he did every morning, Tom emerged from the back of the bakery to welcome him with a warm hug and sent the boy upstairs.

 

Sabine answered the door with a smile, kissing him on both cheeks. "Good morning dear, Marinette's still asleep. Perhaps you should go and wake her up."

 

Every morning since the beginning of lycée, Nino would wake up extra early, eat breakfast and leave home by 7:45 to walk to Marinette's house to be able to walk to school with her. Marinette had always preferred to sleep in during college and would often sleep through the first class of the day. When she got to lycée, she tried her best to wake up earlier, but her efforts were in vain as she slipped back into her old habits. Nino, being her kindest and oldest friend, and lucky for her, a morning person, offered to walk to school with her, and since then her attendance had improved tremendously.

 

But Nino's kindness was not exactly the only reason for his morning visits. It was no surprise to their friends and classmates that Nino has had a crush on Marinette since they were fifteen. At first it was puppy love, but grew into something stronger over time. His feelings for her had always lingered even when he tried to get over her, but as Marinette's track record for sleeping in stayed the same, so did his crush.

 

"Marinette," he called, climbing through the trapdoor. "Good morning," he greeted, softer as he realised she was still sleeping. Nino walked silently up the stairs, as if he wasn't supposed to wake her, and sat at the foot of her bed. "Wake up," he coaxed, louder this time, but the only response he got was a snore from the girl under the covers. Nino moved further up the bed, feet dangling on the edge so he didn't dirty the covers. He was about to poke Marinette when he realised the situation he created for himself, seeing her sleeping face.

 

He allowed himself a moment to just look at her, her soft cheek pressed up against her pillow, lips parted, pink dusting the apples of her cheeks, her hair framing her face. Marinette was a vision, and as she snored loudly and drooled onto her pillow Nino couldn't help but laugh out loud, endeared and amused.

 

Marinette stirred awake at the sound of laughter, confused, and as she opened her eyes she was greeted with the face of a chuckling Nino. His eyes were crinkled at the corners and welling with tears of mirth. He took notice of her, and she grumbled, unimpressed and well aware of his making fun of her.

 

"H-Hey," he wheezed, trying to control his laughter, "good morning, heh. I was going to wake you up, I promise! But I'll let you get dressed, be quick?"

 

Marinette swatted at him as he scrambled away, "Yeah, yeah!" she mocked, "thanks for waking me up!"

 

* * *

 

 

After fifteen minutes of throwing herself together, Marinette stumbled down the stairs and into the living room. Her mother held out a paper bag with her breakfast to-go, kissed her good morning and sent her back down into the bakery where she told her Nino would be.

 

With a quick goodbye to her father, Marinette began her walk to school with Nino, each holding a coffee, and settled into their usual pace and chatter.

 

"So how did that job go?"

 

"Good, same as always," Marinette shrugged, "Jagged was excited to work with me again. Designing promotional art is somehow more exciting for him than his actual album covers. He wasn't supposed to pay me until tomorrow, but when I got home I found a wad of cash in my pocket. I'm not complaining though." She laughed, leaning close to Nino's side, as if to tell a secret, startling him in the process. "And," she started, "I have some top secret info on his next gig."

 

"Dude, spill!" Nino said, trying his best to not be affected by the proximity. She was almost too close for comfort, but the contact was normal between the two. He just hoped she didn't stay too long before he started sweating.

 

"So," she began, "Jagged Isn't actually the one doing the gig, but he's the supporting act for someone you love"

 

 _"Yeah, you."_ Nino thought to himself on impulse, before the meaning of her words sunk in.

 

"Bro," He breathed, "you don't mean like, Daft Punk, do you?"

 

Marinette looked up at him, biting back a smirk. "Bingo," her smile broke free and she grinned, her eyes gleaming with excitement, shoulders shaking as she grabbed both his hands, wiggling on the spot, "Nino! This is so great! We've never had the chance to go to one of their concerts and you always talk about how much you want to go to one! This is gonna be so great!"

 

Yep, Nino was definitely holding both of Marinette's hands right now, and yep, he was definitely sweating. "S-so- uh.." he stammered, voice cracking a bit, "d-do, do you know when the concert is?"

 

Marinette dropped his hands, staring directly at him, but with a far-off look in his eyes. "Oh my god, I forgot to ask him when." She sighed, defeated, burying her face in her hands. Nino patted her on the shoulder in consolation. She looked up at him again, seeming to have recovered from her embarrassment quite quickly.

 

"Oh well, when I finally figure it out, it'll either be released to the public or Jagged will mention it next time. I'll let you know, and hopefully we can get some tickets!" She ended off on a high note, bumping shoulder to his mid-arm playfully.

 

The bump was stronger than she realised, and knocked some wind out of Nino, but it wasn't just her strength that left him breathless. "Y-yeah,” he managed, “thank you Mari, you know that means the world to me.” He smiled brightly at her, and the sight of his joy filled her own heart with warmth.

 

Strange, she was feeling like that around him pretty often as of lately.

 

* * *

 

 

The two walked in comfortable silence for the rest of their journey.

 

Or, Marinette walked in comfortable silence while Nino was having a silent crisis.

 

He had tried not to get his hopes up at the prospect of Marinette liking him back. After all, she'd been crushing on a few different people since Adrien but none of them worked out. Who was he to say she'd like him? Sometimes her enthusiasm would stay with him longer, giving him ideas that she may have feelings for him, but he brushed it off as her personality. She hadn't shown interest in anyone in a while- she was busy with her last year of schooling before university, as was Nino- but on top of it she juggled a part-time job at the bakery and a casual contract with Jagged Stone.

 

Nino reasoned that she wouldn't have time for romance within her busy schedule. She probably hadn't given it a second thought, and he didn't blame her. Nino was content being her friend, he supported her first and foremost, just like he did with his other friends. If he loved her differently than Alya and Adrien, that didn't change their friendship. His feelings for her had been with him long enough for it to be routine, anyway.

 

Still, he wished he could hold her hand some more. He considered the idea for a moment, reaching his hand out for hers, before faltering, stuffing his hand in his pocket instead. She didn't seem to notice at all.

 

* * *

 

Once the two reached the school, they were greeted by the sight of Alya and Adrien sitting on the steps, bodies pressed side-to-side and hands clasped together. Alya was showing him something on her phone excitedly while Adrien smiled softly at the girl beside him as she chatted animatedly about something they were both too far to hear.

 

The two made a sweet couple, a pair not many thought would even make sense to work, but they loved each other and balanced each other out. They were both two types of dork, two sides of the same coin, and between Alya's boisterous personality and Adrien's love for silly puns, they worked exceptionally well together, and they were a delight to be around.

 

Alya had always found Adrien cute, and vice-versa, but until lycée they were preoccupied with crushes on either side of Marinette; Adrien had deep feelings for Ladybug, who he found out to be Marinette, and Alya adored Marinette in a way she didn't suspect. But Marinette never seemed to realise they were both interested, and once Alya found out that Marinette was getting over Adrien, Alya had already started developing deeper feelings for him. So they talked it through, giving Alya enough confidence to ask him out on a date, and the rest was history. Two years later, they were two best friends happily in love.

 

Nino and Marinette were happy for them, and it definitely gave them more time to spend with each other. Over the past two years, it became routine to walk to school together, keeping each other company and growing closer. Adrien was always early to school for one sports team or another, and Alya lived on the same block as the school, so she didn't have far to go on her own.  Nino and Marinette lived close, but on the closer end to Collège Françoise-Dupont, so they kept each other company in the mornings, only Nino took the extra step to wake her up so he could have company.

 

"Well good morning you two, nice to see you earlier than just on time for a change!" Alya greeted them as they approached her and Adrien, who smiled and let go of Alya's hand to hug Nino and then Marinette.

 

Marinette pouted, jutting her lip out. "Just on time is better than being late."

 

"As long as you're not late on your birthday," Adrien said, his arm wrapped around her shoulder. "We all want to see you before class starts. Have you decided if you're going to do anything else to celebrate, though?"

 

Leaning into his side, Marinette hummed. "No," she began, "at least not right now. It'd be too hard for me to organise something this late. It's in four days!" She sighed, exasperated. "I guess we can do it next month? I don't really mind celebrating later anyway, I've just been too busy to even think about it."

 

Alya came in from the other side, resting her head on her shoulder and squeezing Marinette's hand. "It's okay, my darling, we know. We can celebrate at school, and you know we'll be there for dinner for your birthday. If you still want the big eighteenth shebang, I'll help you organise it after, "she assured, pressing a kiss to her best friend's cheek. She winked at Nino, who hadn't joined in on their standing cuddle pile, hinting at a secret and inviting him in all at once.

 

He joined, Adrien wrapping his arm around his middle and pulling him closer, as if he didn’t just hug him a few minutes before. Wrapped up in each other's warmth, the four started their week on a positive note with the reminder that they would always be there for each other.

 

The bell sounded, and off to class they went, joined at the hip.

 

* * *

 

Nino woke up extra early on Friday morning. He was tired from finishing off Marinette's real gift the night before, but the effort paid off in the end. He couldn't upload it before school, but they would be busy anyway and she wouldn't have time to listen to the song he had composed for her until after school.

 

He opted instead to make a trip to the florist before picking her up for school. With a quick kiss goodbye to his smirking mother who asked "What's gotten you up this early?" and an even quicker breakfast that he ate as he walked out the door, he made his way there.

 

Nino was no Adrien. He knew flowers were pretty and that Marinette liked red and pink roses, but if his best friend was in the store with him, he could have told him what one, two, six, twelve and twenty roses meant, as well as why it was _Super Important that you get the right amount, Nino, if you get one more it could mean something totally different._ Adrien wasn't there, however, and Nino was sure that Marinette didn't share the same excessive knowledge of flower arrangements and secret meanings. If she did, she never mentioned it, anyway.

 

So when he presented a bouquet of twelve pink and red roses to the cashier, he was already anticipating some kind of reaction. Nino didn't anticipate the part when the cashier smiled slyly and asked, "For your girlfriend?".

 

"What? No. This is just- she's not my- she's just a friend! It's her birthday!" He exclaimed, flustered.

 

The worker appeared thoughtful, picking up the bouquet and swapping it with one half the size but just as lovely. "This one only has six, if she's not your girlfriend or at least your someone, it's best not to tell her to 'be mine'." He explained. "I'll throw in these balloons for free, it'll give her the idea that it's just for a birthday present."

 

Nino nodded, thanking him for helping with his blunder and went on his way to Marinette's.

 

* * *

 

Sabine welcomed him in with a hug and two kisses as he stepped foot into her home. "Marinette's awake for once," she said, her eyes shifting to the bouquet, then the two pink heart balloons he held in his hands and smiled warmly. "Those are lovely, Nino, go upstairs and give them to her, she's already dressed."

 

Sabine watched the boy climb up the stairs to her daughter's room and sighed softly, silently hoping that Marinette liked him back.

 

* * *

 

Nino almost fell down the stairs before he even got through the trapdoor.

 

Of course, Marinette was always cute. It was a solid fact- water is wet, the sky is blue, Marinette is a pretty girl.

 

He was not prepared, however, to witness the rare sight of his crush in _the cutest_ ensemble he had seen her wear in a long time. Since they had to rush to school most days to make it on time, Marinette didn't get the chance to dress up often. She got ready within the span of fifteen minutes on most days, and she was too busy most nights to coordinate outfits for the next day, so she'd defaulted to rotating two pairs of pants with different t-shirts, and a jacket, depending on the weather most days.

 

So, it was understandable that he did a double take seeing her in a loose-fitted light pink overall dress over a white t-shirt, pink and white sneakers and frilly socks. It wasn't fancy at all, but it was the signature Marinette style he wasn't used to seeing.

 

She was applying a dusty pink shade to her full lips when she noticed him, turning around and revealing the full ensemble- her sleek bob pinned back by two glittery pink clips, eyeliner sharp as her wit, her cheekbones softly glowing, and lashes fluttering as she registered his presence in her room. "Good morning!" She greeted cheerfully, a stark contrast to most mornings' grumbled awakenings from her bed.

 

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Nino greeted, cringing at his volume but covering it up with a toothy grin. He walked up to her, presenting the bouquet and balloons from behind his back, nervous energy and excitement radiating from his person.

 

Marinette gasped, "Those are for me?" her hand hovered at the grip of the bouquet, and Nino pressed the flowers into it. She looked down at the arrangement, then up at Nino, her eyes full of gratitude, lip trembling slightly. "Nino, thank you! These are my favourite! Oh, I love them, I've got to find a spot somewhere to put them, they're beautiful! I love the balloons! Thank you!" She set the bouquet on her vanity before wrapping her strong arms around him and squeezing a little too tight, leaving Nino slightly winded, though he didn't mind.

 

Nino chuckled, looking down at the excited girl. "I take it that you're happy? This isn't even your actual gift, though!"

 

"Nino! What else did you do? I told you not to go overboard!" She wriggled in his arms, then rested her head on his chest dramatically. "Now I'll never be able to get you a better gift! Whatever you did will outshine the idea I don't even have yet!"   
  


Nino rolled his eyes. "I'm sure anything you get me will be great, but it kind of is your birthday right now and I wanted to spoil you; you'll get over it."  


Marinette laughed as she grabbed her bag and climbed down the stairs. "You know me too well, Spielberg, now let's go!"

 

* * *

 

It seemed that every classmate and friend that Marinette knew had the same idea as Nino, and by the end of the day she had to get Adrien to take her home in his car, since she couldn’t have possibly held all of the bouquets. She had Ivan to help her and Adrien get them into the car, and when the two thanked him and sat down, the back seat resembled something like a greenhouse.

 

Marinette turned to Adrien, the blond smirking, as a joke was obviously waiting to be told. She smiled, a bit worried but ready enough to hear it.

 

“Are you hungry? ‘Cause I’m sure there’s some aphids in here somewhere you could snack on!” His grin spread wider, teeth and all, and Marinette’s smile turned to a grimace as she sat on her hands and resisted the urge to smack him.

 

Adrien nudged her, wanting a reaction. “Something bugging you?”

 

Marinette released one of her hands to push him to the other side of their seat. “Chaton,” she began, looking him in the eye, “I love you, but it’s my birthday and you’re pushing it right now.”

 

“Aww, so you do love me, Buginette!”

 

“Yeah, yeah.” She smiled, shaking her head. “By the way, you gave me way too much money for your present. I don’t think I’ve ever carried this much cash in my life.” She said, reaching into her pocket and holding it out. She pushed it into Adrien’s hand, coaxing him to take it. “I can’t accept this, please.”

 

Adrien pushed the money back into her hand, frowning. "You know I'm not going to take it back. Accept it. It's your fate, Marinette." He ended on a dramatic note, as he grabbed the cash and shoved it into her bag. Marinette yelped, struggling as she wrestled him for the bag.

 

"What if I just take some of it? I can't carry all of it! You've gotta take some!" she pleaded. Adrien stopped abruptly as he almost landed headfirst in a bouquet to his left and nodded, resigned.

 

"Fine, if it makes you feel better, but don't think I won't be shouting you for the next fifty times we go out together."

 

"Fine." Marinette pouted as the Gorilla opened her door. She collected her bag and four bouquets, while Adrien grabbed six, and the Gorilla grabbed the remaining twelve. Tom was not at all surprised by the floral surplus invading his bakery, collecting the bouquets from the pair and having Adrien's driver follow him into the apartment to find some space for them all.

 

"I'll see you tonight?" Adrien said, kissing Marinette on the cheek and hugging her briefly.

 

She nodded. "See you tonight! Thank you for all your help, Chaton. Love you."

 

Adrien smiled warmly, walking out of the door and to the car. "Love you too!" he shouted, as Gorilla drove off.

 

* * *

 

Back in the apartment, Sabine was arranging the flowers in an assortment of vases. "I'm glad I'm finally able to use all of these," she said to Marinette, "You should plant some on your balcony, it's Spring, after all. Some of these would look wonderful with what you already have right now."

 

Marinette nodded. "I'll go out and buy some new planters tomorrow. Good idea, maman."

 

"Yes, I am full of good ideas. Now, go upstairs and get ready for tonight. We have company coming."

 

* * *

 

Up in her bedroom, Marinette threw her bag down onto the chaise and let Tikki out of her purse, who was holding something that looked suspiciously similar to the money Adrien agreed to take back.

 

"Argh, that cat!" she grumbled, grabbing her phone to text him her disapproval.

 

Tikki giggled. "I knew he'd get away with it!"

 

Marinette sent Tikki a sharp look. "Did you help him?!"

 

Tikki giggled some more. "No point on dwelling on it, he's sneaky, just like Plagg. He's learned from the best, you know."

 

Rolling her eyes, Marinette rifled through her closet, picking out a burgundy off-shoulder shirt and black high waisted jeans. "Do you think the heels Alya got for me would be too much just for home?"

 

The little god shook her head. "Wear them, it's not every day you turn eighteen! If it makes you feel special, then do it!"

 

Marinette pressed a kiss to the kwami's tiny forehead. "Thanks, Tikki," she said, smiling warmly.

 

* * *

 

 

It was not long until Marinette's phone buzzed. She glanced at it, grabbing a few lipsticks and laying them out on her shirt to see which one matched. Nino was texting her, so she picked up the phone and opened the message.

 

 **[Nino]:** _(1 attachment)_

 

 **[Nino]:** In case this doesn't work, _(_ _soundcloud.com/beatsbynino_ _)_ It's the most recent one ;)

 

 **[Nino]:** Your actual present, enjoy :D

 

Marinette stared at the message, dumbfounded. He wrote her a song? Her heart filled with what felt like appreciation and joy. She was warm all over, tingling from head to toe as she clicked the link, buzzing with excitement.

 

She pressed play, setting her phone back onto the vanity as she resumed picking out a lipstick. She chose a deep plum shade, the closest she had to burgundy. Grabbing her makeup remover and a cotton pad, she hummed along to the tune. It was calmer than Nino's usually upbeat style, something she didn't hear from him often, and she smiled as she realised it must have been to keep her calm in their last year of high school studies. Her heart stumbled, although she didn't know why.

 

Removing her makeup and starting fresh after moisturising and priming again, she applied

her regular makeup and set it. As she contoured underneath her cheekbones, she wondered what she'd done to deserve such an amazing friend. Nino was always there for her, since they were young, and she only hoped she was as important in his life as he was in hers.

 

She wondered if he knew exactly how much he meant to her as she tapped the excess brown eyeshadow off her brush and dusted it onto her lids. Did she do enough to show him? Marinette hoped so. His opinion of her was one of the most important, right up there with her parent's, Tikki's, Alya and Adrien's.

 

She opened up her eyeliner, leaning closer to the mirror, concentrating. The song was on repeat, and she stopped herself for a moment, breathing in and out to steady her hand for a cleaner line. Nino loved her as much as she loved him. If he didn't, he wouldn't take so much time out of his day and spend it with her. She was just as much his best friend as he was hers.

 

It was a solid fact- water is wet, the sky is blue, Nino adored her.

 

She stopped to admire her handiwork, winking at her reflection in the mirror before panicking that her eyeliner hadn't dried yet. Luckily, no harm was done. She changed into her outfit for the night, minus the shoes, and applied her lipstick carefully. It was liquid, so she wouldn't have to reapply it, and it wouldn't transfer onto the cheeks of the countless guests she'd be kissing in only half an hour.

 

Satisfied, she smiled, grabbing her shoes and pocketing her phone as she climbed down the stairs.

 

* * *

 

Marinette looked around the empty living room. Where was everyone?

 

She checked the time on her phone, 7pm. Weren't there guests coming in half an hour?

 

The girl shrugged, they were probably using the bakery kitchen anyway. Her parents always went overboard on her birthdays, cooking enough to feed the whole of Paris. She didn't know how many family members her mother invited.

 

Sitting down on a chair near the couches, she slipped into the heels, wrapping the ties around her ankles a few times and fastening the buckles. She checked her phone again, crossing her legs, uncrossing them, and standing up to test her walking in the shoes.

 

Luckily, for once in her life, Marinette had her balance.

 

"SURPRISE!" Shouted three voices from three people, jumping out from behind the couches. Marinette jumped out of her skin and stumbled back onto the chair, stunned.

 

Adrien, Alya and Nino ran up to her, enveloping her in a group hug. Marinette squeaked.

 

"Happy Birthday, Mari!" Alya squealed, peppering kisses to her cheeks as she hugged her close.

 

“I know it’s not much of a surprise to you that we’re here, but the surprise is a change of plans.” Nino said.

 

“Nino bribed his brother into giving him his ID!” Adrien laughed.

 

Marinette blinked. “What?”

 

“We’re going clubbing!” Alya said excitedly. “Or actually, to a bar, but it’s super trendy and we can all finally get drunk together somewhere that’s not my house.”

 

Marinette grinned, attempting to hug her friends back but not reaching all the way around them. “Ahh! This is so exciting, thank you guys, thank you Alya!”

 

Alya smiled. “It was no problem, it’s something that didn’t really need to be organised except for Nino finding a way to go with us, but we can finally celebrate like you want! Now let’s go, because it’s on the other end of town and we have a dinner booking for 7:30 before we go there. Chop chop!”

 

“Okay, just let me get some cash,” she said, directing a sharp look at Adrien, who grinned.

 

“No need, I’m paying for everything!” he called as Marinette went up to her room to collect her bag, ignoring him as she tried her best to walk up the stairs in heels.

 

* * *

 

After a nice dinner that Adrien did in fact end up paying for, the four found their way to the bar. With satisfied stomachs and a bit of drink in them, they were prepped and primed for a good night.

 

The bar resembled a club without the dirtiness and hot atmosphere, and was more spacious and less overwhelming. Alya ordered a round of shots on Adrien’s tab, which he had already set up beforehand. By the time Marinette found out, she was a little too buzzed to complain.

 

Not long after they arrived, the venue began filling up with people and the atmosphere shifted from laidback to party-mode. Marinette occasionally sipped at her bottle of cider, laughing along as she danced with her friends.

 

The beat of _One More Time_ pulsed through the speakers five minutes after Nino had left a request to the DJ. Marinette giggled, grinning at her friend, setting the empty bottle down and grabbing his hand as she danced along with him.

 

It was a little dorky, since Marinette wasn’t the best dancer. Nonetheless, Nino let her spin him around in circles. She was clearly more drunk than him, but he was happy that Marinette was having a good time. They’d been planning this night for a while and he wanted her to enjoy it.

 

Marinette jumped along to the beat as the song hit its chorus, grinning wide, and looked up at Nino. The neon lights illuminated his face, and when he caught her eye he grinned to match her own. His teeth gleamed in the light as he laughed, and Marinette suddenly felt like she was spinning, stumbling a bit. Nino caught her, his hands resting on her hips, steadying her.

 

“You alright, Mari?” he yelled over the music, just barely loud enough for her to hear..

 

She nodded, looking over at Alya and Adrien who were pressed close to each other, dancing happily along to the next song with admittedly more rhythm than Marinette and Nino had been. “Yeah, just a bit dizzy.” She smiled, not lying. She _did_ feel pretty lightheaded.

 

“Maybe that’s enough drinking for tonight, yeah?” He said. “We should leave soon, it’s past one and we need some time to get home.”

 

Marinette nodded. “Yeah, I’ll let those two know," she said, pointing at the happy couple. “They’ll probably stay later. We can catch a taxi.”

 

Nino nodded, and the two left. After hailing a taxi with a quick detour to their favourite kebab place, she said goodbye to Nino, who was dropped off at his house before she was driven to her own home.

 

* * *

 

It had been an hour since Marinette had gotten home, taken off her makeup, and changed into her pyjamas, successful in not waking her parents who had to work in only two hours.

 

She couldn’t sleep, though.

 

She had been drunk before, sure, but alcohol usually made her sleepy. Instead, she laid in bed restless, her mind racing as she played back the events of her day. Her friends’ efforts to make her day as memorable and enjoyable as possible had not been in vain, and she decided that today had been her best birthday ever.

 

Nino’s sweet gestures throughout the day in particular had made the day especially memorable.

 

From the moment he walked into her room, to him remembering what her favourite flowers were, to him _writing her a song to keep her calm_ , Nino was the friend she honestly believed she didn’t deserve. He was too nice for his own good. Marinette’s heart felt full as her mind played his name on repeat like a mantra.

 

_Nino, Nino, Nino, Nino, Nino._

 

She shook her head and squeezed her eyes shut. This feeling was all too familiar to her, but she was convinced it was the alcohol doing things to her heart. She couldn’t possibly like him, could she?

 

She pondered, opening her eyes to stare at the moon from her skylight. It didn’t seem too far-fetched, Nino was definitely cute, and she _had_ entertained the idea of kissing him a few times, admittedly.

 

Still, she blamed the alcohol on her feelings. Surely, when she woke up in the morning with her inevitable headache she would be feeling different. Nino was her best friend! He wasn’t like Lila, who she had barely known when she had developed a crush on the brunette. She rolled over on her side. No, she’d known the bespectacled boy before she knew the entire alphabet, and she’d never felt like this for him before.

 

It was probably just the alcohol, a trick of the light, she concluded, as she closed her eyes and tried to sleep.

 

Nino’s gleaming smile under the neon lights flashed back in her memory. He danced under her eyelids, his laugh echoing in her ears.

 

Her heart stumbled. _Oh._

 

Marinette turned onto her back, sighing as she accepted her fate.

 

Maybe she did have a crush on him, after all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Way to go Mari, you finally figured it out.
> 
> Buckle up kids because I'm ready to pour every single one of my favourite tropes into this fic. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it! It was fun to write after so long :')


End file.
